money_heistfandomcom-20200214-history
Moscow
Agustin Ramos, known by codename Moscow, was one of the main protagonists in Part 1 and 2 of Money Heist. He was one of the eight robbers who went in to rob the Royal Mint of Spain and the father of Denver, another protagonist in the show. History Little is known about Moscow's childhood, but we find out in Part 2 that when his son, Denver, was very young, his wife was struggling with a drug addiction. Moscow revealed that he left his wife at a roundabout to pick up her drugs, but left with Denver before she returned, and moved elsewhere. He explains that he regrets that decision and went back many times to try and find her, but never did. He only told Denver the truth about this during Part 2; until then Denver thought his mother left them. Before beginning his criminal life of burglary, he used to be a miner, but it was revealed that he was claustrophobic and so left shortly after. Moscow was also involved in other robberies before the Royal Mint robbery, and had served time before as seen in Part 1. He accepted the Professor's offer for the Royal Mint robbery to help Denver out after 800 pills he was holding for a dealer got stolen from his car, and help pay off his debt. Overview Personality Moscow is a very gentle soul who cares a lot for others. He plays a sort of fatherly figure for not only Denver, but also Rio and Tokyo. He cares infinitely for Denver and is very protective of him as seen in Part 2, when he warns Denver about the relationship he is developing with Mónica Gaztambide. We also see that he is not afraid to voice the truth and his opinions when he needs to, like when he approached Tokyo after he saw her confront Alison Parker. He accuses her of always hurting the people closest to her and having the need to always move on. He tells her that she is probably already getting tired of Rio and is going to hurt him too. Despite his occasionally up-front personality, his personality is mostly defined by his caring and gentle nature, particularly with his son. He is shown to be reasonable and have a good moral compass. He is also shown to have a happy and fun side, even ambitious as we see it's his goal to release his song Maria, Mi Amor(which eventually gets released by Part 3). Appearance Moscow is a fairly tall, stoutly built, bearded man. He has gentle features, greying hair and dark brown eyes. He is usually casually dressed, when he is not wearing the classic red jumpsuit and Dali mask. Relationships * Denver: '''Moscow had a very friendly and sweet relationship with his son, and Denver looked up to him as a father, even though he wasn't an ideal role model * '''Tokyo: Moscow took on a fatherly figure to Tokyo also. She grew fond of the old man and admired his fatherly personality. Moscow has been rude to Tokyo before, saying that she was the kind of person that “jumps over a river and leaves the rocks falling behind her”, although he later came to regret that he said this. * '''Others in the gang: '''all those in the group liked Moscow very much and accepted him as one of their own. He and his son Denver were always the ones to introduce a sense of friendship and community, whether it be through singing or dancing together during lunch at the Toledo estate. Category:Characters